


Poison

by Spuwuk



Category: Golden Child (Korea Band)
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:15:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22892359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spuwuk/pseuds/Spuwuk
Summary: Hello! Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed!S:)
Relationships: Bong Jaehyun/Kim Jibeom
Kudos: 7





	Poison

Jibeom hadn’t always hated his boyfriend, Jaehyun just annoyed him a bit too much this time. So the day he decided to put sleeping pills in Jaehyuns food he felt the tiniest bit of guilt. The feeling didn’t last long though, he had already made up his mind on killing Jaehyun. Jibeom watched as Jaehyun ate his food, he smiled slightly as Jaehyun took another bite out of his meal. He was pleased.

Jibeom dragged Jaehyuns sleeping body to the bedroom. He had passed out only a few minutes after eating, ”what a weakling” Jibeom though. He placed Jaehyun on the bed, he looked at his sleeping body smiling a bit at what he was about to do to this sweet innocent boy.

Jaehyun opened his eyes, he found himself in his own bedroom. Did I fall asleep, why am I here? Jaehyun questioned. He wasn’t able to move his body for some reason. Jaehyun turned his head only to see Jibeom pouring a white powder into a glass full of water. ”W- what happened?” Jaehyun asked, his voice trembling. ”Ah, your awake…”Jibeom hesitated on telling Jaehyun the truth about the situation ”You fell asleep after I put sleeping pills in your food, but don’t worry.” Jaehyun looked at Jibeom confused. Why would he put sleeping pills in his food? Jaehyun couldn’t believe his boyfriend would do this to him. Jibeom took the water glass and walked over to Jaehyun. ”Drink this, its gonna help.” Jibeom looked at Jaehyuns eyes, he smiled. Jaehyun could instantly see something wrong with Jibeoms smile, it didn’t look like the sweet smile he used to always give him. Jibeoms smile looked emotionless and cold. ”P-please no, I don’t want to fall asleep again” Jaehyun mumbled out. Jibeom raised the glass onto Jaehyuns lips, he tilted it forward. Jaehyun tried not to swallow the water but the water went to the back of his throath and it forced him to swallow the liquid.

Jibeom placed the glass onto the nightstand. He placed his hand on Jaehyuns head. ”shh, it’s gonna be over soon” He placed a kiss on Jaehyuns forehead. Jaehyun started to feel sleepy, he didn’t know if he was gonna wake up again. A tear slipped down Jaehyuns face, he felt Jibeoms warm hand touch his face and wipe away the wet trail that the tear had left. ”I-i love you” Jaehyun managed to say before his whole body relaxed.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed!  
> S:)


End file.
